Systems exist whereby a hardcopy document may be scanned into a computer network and distributed to one or more predefined destinations. Such destinations may include an electronic mail address, a document management system and a file folder within the network.
However, many existing systems do not provide any feedback to the device used for scanning the hardcopy document into the network. In existing systems that do provide feedback, the feedback is typically limited to confirming that the scanned document has arrived at its destination.
Workflow routing systems exist which allow for specifying a list of processes to be performed, the order in which the processes are to be performed, as well as the expected output of each of the processes. Such workflow routing systems may be linked to a scanning device for inputting hardcopy documents into the system in order for one or more of the processes to be performed on the documents. A server that controls the workflow routing system may send status notifications to one or more predefined destinations. However, notifications are not sent to the scanning device. Further, the processes to be performed are typically selected from the server or computer linked to the server before or after the document has been scanned.